Always Have, Always Will
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is raging and Remus has left to fight. Tonks has to choose whether to stay with her son or fight alongside her husband. In choosing to fight, she seals her fate. To die alongside the man she loves. Pairings: Remus/Tonks


_Disclaimer: Everything within this story belongs to JK Rowling. There are lines taken directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and they are coyright of JK Rowling. I own nothing._

* * *

**Always Have, Always Will**

"Dora, please, stay here with Teddy," Remus begged her "It'll be alright, I'll be alright."

Tonks shook her head, tears running down her face "Remus … I can't lose you … not again … not after everything we've gone through. I'm coming with you."

"Dora, please," Remus looked at her, his eyes begging her "If you won't do it for me then do it for Teddy. If … if anything happens tonight … at least he'll have one parent."

Tonks searched his face before turning to look at her son; he was sleeping in his grandmother's arms. Andromeda wasn't looking at them as if trying to give them a bit of privacy. Teddy was only days old, she knew she couldn't leave him.

She turned back to her husband "promise me you'll come back."

"I'll do everything in my power to come back," Remus replied pulling her into his arms.

"I love you Remus," sobbed Tonks into his chest.

"I love you too Dora, never forget that," Remus pulled her closer once more before letting go and walking over to Tonks's mother and lifting Teddy.

Tonks felt more tears running down her face as she watched him with their son, would he ever hold Teddy again. _No, don't even think like that _she told herself firmly.

"Look after yourself Remus," her mother said quietly "You three are all I have."

"Thanks Andromeda and I truly am sorry for being such a prat at times," replied Remus referring Tonks knew to the time when he had left.

"And I'm not sorry for hexing you when you dragged your sorry self back here," replied her mother with a ghost of a grin.

"Nothing I didn't deserve," Remus sighed. "I'd better go; they'll need everyone they can get."

Tonks watched her mother take Teddy out of Remus's arms.

"Remus, they need my help too," she said firmly.

"Dora…"

Tonks closed her eyes; she couldn't bear to see the pain in every line of her husband's face. This was quite easily the hardest decision she'd ever had to make. Did she choose to stay with her son so she could guarantee he wouldn't grow up an orphan and let Remus go into a deadly battle alone or did she leave Teddy and stand by her husband's side?

"Alright, I'll stay," she said through gritted teeth "at least for now."

Remus let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her again "that's the best I can hope for."

Tonks knew he was literally about to go so she pulled his face to her and kissed him softly pouring all her love into that one kiss. After a moment Remus broke away "I love you Dora."

Tonks just nodded; she didn't trust her voice.

"I'll see you soon Dora, don't worry," Remus assured her before squeezing her hand once more and walking into the fireplace and throwing in Floo Powder "The Hog's Head."

With a flash of green flames he was gone. Tonks sunk down into the armchair which she had vacated when Aberforth's owl had come and stared into the flames.

"Mum, can I have Teddy," she asked quietly and her mother passed her the sleeping baby. Tonks lent back and rocked her son. They sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"Nymphadora, I know what you're thinking but please don't do it, Teddy needs you here."

"Mum, I – I can't believe I let Remus go on his own. What was I thinking?"

"Please don't think I sound selfish but you were thinking of me and Teddy," replied her mum.

"I don't think you're being selfish in the slightest. This is awful and it's all bloody You-Know-Who's fault!" Tonks replied quietly so as not to wake Teddy. "I hate this – not knowing."

Andromeda looked at her "Nymphadora, Remus is a strong dueller, he can protect himself."

"That doesn't guarantee he'll be alright," Tonks shook her head fighting away tears. "Dumbledore was one of the best duellers the world's ever seen but he was disarmed and killed. Mad-Eye was one of a kind, I've never known someone quite like him 'constant vigilance' and all that, but he was hit from behind and killed. Mum, the strength of a dueller doesn't guarantee their safety."

Her mum sat down on the settee opposite her "I know that dear, I'm just as worried as you are. At the beginning I didn't mind Remus apart from the fact he's a werewolf – you know I was worried for your safety, I'm not prejudiced. Then he left you for weeks on end and I don't deny it – I've never been so furious with anyone in my whole life. I'll always stand by my decision to hex him into next year. But since then I really have come to see him as almost a son and since Teddy was born – he's been a different man, I've never seen him like that. He'll fight as hard as he can because he has something worth fighting for – he has you and he has Teddy."

Tonks smiled at her mum "Teddy makes all the difference, a little ray of hope in the middle of this infuriating mess." She clutched her son to her chest admiring his bright blur hair as she did so – it was already a favourite colour of his.

"You'll look after him if anything happens tonight," Tonks looked up at her mother seriously.

"You know I will," Andromeda assured her solemnly; she knew what her daughter was about to do. "And although I'd love to put a full body-bind curse on you and not let you go, I have to accept your decision."

Tonks nodded "Teddy, I know you're asleep but I want you to know that I'll always love you and you're my little ray of sunshine. Daddy loves you too and you've made us both so happy. I'll see you later, Teddy don't worry."

"Bye mum," Tonks said as she handed her son to her mother after kissing him on the forehead and gave Andromeda a tight hug.

"Bye Tonks," said Andromeda quietly. "Keep safe."

Tonks noted the used of her preferred name; her mother had never called her that before. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and the last thing she saw as she shouted "The Hog's Head" was a tear run down her mother's face.

The Hog's Head was empty as Tonks stumbled out of the fireplace and hit her hip off a table. _That'll leave a bruise in the morning_ she thought begrudgingly as she turned to the portrait of a young girl through which Aberforth had told them was the way into the castle. Underneath the painting was a small brass plaque that read 'Ariana Dumbledore'.

Momentarily wondering how she was related to Aberforth and Professor Dumbledore she said to the girl "Err, I need to get into Hogwarts."

Ariana nodded and swung forward revealing a passage which was lit by brass lamps. As soon as the portrait swung shut, Tonks took off at a run trying not to worry about what might have happened to Remus, she just knew she had to find him. Soon she came to another door at the top of a small flight of stairs.

"This must be it," she said to herself and pushed the door open to reveal an enormous room. Tonks scanned the room taking in the house colours of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and her own house, Hufflepuff before her eyes came to rest on a red-headed girl pacing back and forth across the room.

"Wotcher Ginny," Tonks said before asking a lot of questions simultaneously. "What's going on? Have you seen Remus? Where is everyone? Why are you in here? Was Remus here? Where is here? Do you know where Remus went?"

"Oh hey, Tonks," Ginny smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "It's the Room of Requirement – it's in Hogwarts and everyone is getting ready to fight but it might have already started. I wouldn't know because they're making me stay in here." Ginny added bitterly.

Tonks nodded and looked for a way out while trying to catch her breath.

"Remus said you were with Teddy," added Ginny pointedly.

"I couldn't stay," Tonks said shaking her head "Not when Remus could – not when Remus is in a battle. I won't let him fight without me."

"I know how you feel," Ginny said the bitterness returning to her voice. "I'd be out their fighting alongside my family if they weren't so convinced I need to be protected like I'm two years old."

"Who thinks that?" asked Tonks momentarily distracted. She knew that Ginny was a brilliant dueller but now being a parent herself she could understand why the Weasley may not wish Ginny to fight.

"Mum, Dad, George, Bill, basically the whole lot of them," Ginny said "Even Harry."

Tonks smiled despite herself; she knew that Harry and Ginny had been going out and knew that it would be him stopping her from fighting that would hurt the most. "What about Fred?"

"He was on my side," replied Ginny. "The door's over there by the way."

Tonks smiled appreciatively "Thanks, I need to find Remus."

Just as she was about to leave another woman came through the door who Tonks didn't recognise.

"Ah, you must be Ginny Weasley," she said to Ginny as she smoothed out her coat "my grandson has told me all about you, oh yes, he says your one of the best friends he's ever had along with that Luna Lovegood of course."

"You're Neville's gran," Ginny guessed.

Mrs Longbottom smiled "Yes, now where is my grandson?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer when the door through which Tonks was about to exit opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione entered.

"Ah, Potter," Mrs Longbottom said crisply as if she had been waiting for him. "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone okay?" Tonks said at the same time as Ginny.

"'S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"

"I was the last to come through," said Mrs Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

"He's fighting," said Harry.

"Naturally," said the old lady proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him." With surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps.

Harry looked at Tonks. She noticed that he had changed immensely since she had last seen him at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He was considerably skinnier, his hair was longer, his clothes were rather dirty and torn in places and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a day or two. Overall he looked worse for the wear and was sporting a fresh cut on his chin. When she saw that she knew the battle must have started; she needed to find Remus.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" Harry said.

"I couldn't stand not knowing –" Tonks said anguished. "She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds –"

Tonks didn't wait for Harry to finish but sped off up the stairs that Mrs Longbottom had just gone up.

Once outside, Tonks took in the change in atmosphere from the Room of Requirement. The whole castle seemed to be shaking and there was dust everywhere. There was no one else in the vicinity so Tonks ran to the window drawing her wand as she went. Her eyes scanned the grounds looking for some sign of Remus.

"I'll never see anything up here," she muttered to herself desperately as she sensed someone behind her. She whipped round, wand pointing directly at Ginny's heart.

"Sorry," Tonks said guiltily before turning back to scan the grounds "I thought you were staying in there."

"Harry told me to leave, he needs the room," Ginny replied as Tonks sent a curse down at a hooded figure. "I'm sure Remus is fine."

Suddenly Hagrid's half brother came out of nowhere.

"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" said Ron, having appeared along with Harry and Hermione.

"As long as it's not any of our lot!" replied Tonks as Ginny turned back to the grounds and sent a jinx into a crowd of fighters and watched a hooded figure fall.

"Good girl!" roared Aberforth running through the dust with a group of students, "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own."

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.

"He was duelling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"

Tonks's breath caught in her chest.

"Tonks," said Ginny her voice not entirely free of panic, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay –"

But Tonks had already run off into the dust after Aberforth. She ran down countless corridors and staircases looking for some sign of her husband. But she couldn't see him anywhere. On the second floor she met George, Bill and a girl she didn't recognise.

"Tonks! Remus said you weren't coming," Bill said in surprise.

"Would you let Fleur to go to battle alone?" replied Tonks frantically looking around.

Bill just nodded in understanding.

"I saw Remus outside about ten minutes ago," added George.

"Thank you," Tonks called over her shoulder before sprinting forward. _It'll be alright, Remus is a survivor _she repeated over and over in her head. She wouldn't think about the alternative.

Tonks darted across the Entrance Hall, almost slipping on the emeralds which had spilt out of the Slytherin hourglass. Had it been only last year when the Gryffindor hourglass had spewed rubies over the ground on the night Dumbledore died?

Then she saw him. For a moment all she felt was relief then she saw the green light flash past his head. Remus was as Aberforth said, duelling Dolohov, Tonks ran forward to fight alongside her husband. _Where I belong _thought Tonks remembering he wedding vows; _For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part. _She could only hope they wouldn't be parted for years to come … not now … not in the middle of a battle.

"Dora! What are you doing," Remus cried seeing her for the first time.

"I couldn't stay Remus, not when you were here," Tonks replied sending a stunning spell at Dolohov which he only just managed to deflect. "I couldn't bear not knowing … I'm not leaving you."

She dodged a streak of green light.

"Whatever happens Dora, I want you to remember I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you so many times," Remus said to her as Dolohov stumbled back a few steps from the force of a spell Remus hit him with.

"I love you too Remus, always have, always will," said Tonks, tears in her eyes. _No, they couldn't say their goodbyes. Not yet, they would make it through … for Teddy._

At the thought of her son Tonks began fighting with a new intensity and hatred for Voldemort and his followers. She wouldn't let them win. She wouldn't let Teddy grow up in a world controlled by Voldemort.

Then time seemed to freeze. One moment it looked like Dolohov was getting weaker as Remus retaliated angrily for a curse that had almost killed his wife and then it all went very fast. Tonks reached for Remus's hand which he grabbed tightly as a blast of green light shot at him and hit him squarely in the chest, he made eye contact with Tonks before he crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"NO!" cried a strangled voice which Tonks didn't recognise as her own "_Remus_! REMUS!"

All she could feel was emptiness. Remus was laying there, his hand still clutched tightly in Tonks's own and his wand arm splayed out to the side.

"Remus, please," she begged as heart-wrenching sobs coursed through her body "Don't be gone. _REMUS_!"

She collapsed into his chest, tears soaking his shirt as numbness seemed to spread throughout her whole body. "Remus, wake up, please! No, no, no! _Remus_!"

"Well, well, well if it isn't my _dear _sister's precious daughter," said a mocking voice from above her. Something in the back of Tonks's mind told her it was Bellatrix. "Aww has the poor Mudblood's spawn lost her half-breed."

Tonks was suddenly filed with loathing like nothing she had ever felt before. Shakily she picked up her wand, kissed Remus on the lips and stood up defiantly.

"My father was not a Mudblood and my husband is not a half-breed," she spat at her aunt.

Bellatrix let out a cackle of laughter "Your father was the dirtiest Mudblood I have ever met and this _husband _of yours was certainly a half-breed. Did you love them, Nymphadora? _Did you love them_?"

"_Stupefy_!" Tonks cried.

Bellatrix blocked the curse "you know I'm going to kill you." The woman laughed again "And you're trying to _stun _me!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Bellatrix cried as Tonks raised her wand again. Bellatrix waved her wand a second time and Tonks felt her knees buckle below her and found herself laying next to Remus again, her wand twenty feet away in the grass. Without thinking she threaded her fingers through his now slightly cold ones. She wasn't ever going to leave his side again.

"Looks like your mother's going to be all alone now, she's lost her Mudblood and her filthy half-blood spawn," said Bellatrix scathingly and without another word she said with almost a proud joy in her voice "_Avada_ _Kedavra_."

_I'm sorry Teddy_ was the last thing Tonks thought as the world went black.

* * *

_A/N: I've always been upset that Remus and Tonks didn't get a proper death scene in the books so I wrote one myself, I'd love to know what you think so if you want please drop me a review (if you do - thatnks very much)!_

_For readers of my other stories, I know I haven't been around much for the past two months but I'm back now and will be updating stories and publishing new ones :)_

_Thank you to all my readers!_

_Hope you enjoyed this one-shot!_


End file.
